


Knock Knock?

by IvyLili



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, WWII AU, fem!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: Young Charlotte was evacuated to the countryside during the bombing of London in 1940. Mr Sotherby, a friend of her father, took care of her.
Kudos: 4





	Knock Knock?

**Author's Note:**

> The English version of https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511401

Charlotte woke up from a bad dream.  
  
The most strange and terrible ability of the night is to wake the fear in one's heart, no matter how one tries to hide or forget it in the daytime; for just a few hours ago, when she sat on the train, Charlotte was excited as a jolly lark.  
  
"It'll be great fun in the countryside, Kitty", she said to Catherine, who was sitting next to her, “I went there three years ago with Dad and we stayed in Mr. Sotherby’s house. Mr. Sotherby is Dad’s friend, and he works with plants. He showed us a lot of lovely flowers and leaves, which we’ve never seen in the city before! Oh, and what’s more, there are sheep and cows! The cows are big and bulky, but don’t be scared, they’re actually very nice. I even tried to milk myself…"  
  
"And the best thing is, there's no bombing."Kitty answered with a tired smile.  
  
Okay. Kitty was right. No bombing - that was why they left London.  
  
The twelve-year-old Charlotte felt that she could never forget the air attack last week in her whole life anymore.  
  
The shrill siren. The roar of the planes. The burning fire. The shattered glass.  
  
They became her nightmare.  
  
The silence around her after she woke up did not make her feel any safer; on the contrary, they made her more scared. She curled up in the corner of the bed, holding her quilt tightly, just like the time she curled up in the corner of the basement when she was taking cover from the air attack, and wept below her breath.  
  
If only Dad’s here. Dad would tell her not to cry, and sing her a sweet song…  
  
The sound of a cane lightly tapping the floor came from the corridor; then there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Charlotte? Are you well?"  
  
It was the concerned voice of Mr. Sotherby.  
  
"I… I’m alright…" Charlotte answered. She could feel her voice tremble.  
  
Mr. Sotherby did not answer. Perhaps he went back to his room.  
  
Oh no. Charlotte shouted out in her heart. Don’t go. I’m not alright. I’m afraid. So afraid.  
  
She jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. There was not a sound.  
  
She opened the door a little.  
  
"Knock Knock?"  
  
A puppet, more precisely, a sock with two buttons sewed to it, was looking at her ridiculously.  
  
Charlotte had a little bit of shock; but then she smiled in relief and began to giggle. “Oh Mr. Sotherby! You… Thank you so much! I…"  
  
Mr. Sotherby opened the door and smiled at her kindly. “I heard you screaming, Charlotte. Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
She nodded. “I dreamt about the bombing… I’m sorry, Mr. Sotherby…"  
  
"There’s no need to be sorry", Mr. Sotherby patted her gently on the shoulder, “don’t worry. It’s safe here."  
  
He tucked her in and turned to leave. “Good night, Charlotte", he said, “tomorrow you are going to your new school."  
  
"Mr. Sotherby, please wait!" Charlotte said suddenly, “I know it’s a little silly but… could you please sing me a song… like Dad?"  
  
Mr. Sotherby smiled and sat down on the chair near the bed.  
  
"That’s a tough task," he said with a warm smile, “I’ve failed in music when I was at school, because I was always out of tune. But I’ll have a try."  
  
He cleared his throat and began to sing softly.  
  
_Sleep, my child and peace attend thee  
All through the night  
Guardian angels, God will send thee  
All through the night  
Soft, the drowsy hours are creeping  
Hill and vale, in slumber sleeping  
I, my loving vigil keeping  
All through the night  
While the moon, her watch is keeping  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night_  
  
Well that’s not so out of tune… Charlotte thought, and began to feel sleepy again.  
  
She heard hazily the sound of a cane lightly tapping the floor left her room and drifted into a pleasant dream.


End file.
